Happy Valentine's Day
by Yosem Tiva
Summary: Tony makes a daring move in Valentine's Day. What will happen? Will he regret it? A one shot story. I just could not resist writing it. Tiva and hint of McAbby. Enjoy! And please review.


**Here is a little story for Valentine's Day guys. I revised it twice so it should be easy to read. Enjoy!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**''Happy Valentine's Day ''**

Tony entered the bullpen singing as he had his I pod speakers on. He was singing along one of Sinatra's songs holding a package of pink envelopes and cards. He held a bouquet of roses in his hand. He continued singing as he reached his desk oblivious to the deadly stares Ziva gave him. She could not stand it any more. How many women did Tony get gifts from? Tony set the things he held in his hands and then removed his I pod. He could not hide his 100 watt grin as he saw the look on Ziva's face.

'' Happy Valentine's Day Zeevah, so did you get any gifts yet?'' Tony asked, his heart pounding at the question he made. He was afraid that Ziva might be seeing someone without him knowing and that would just destroy everything he planned.

'' Happy Valentine's Day to you too Tony '' Ziva replied irritated, skipping the answer of the rest of the question. She was not falling for that trap. She knew she loved Tony and she would not allow him know that. She was afraid of what he might feel for her. They have always flirted and threw comments to each other. She actually loved it when he would tease her until she threw him an angry look back. It was the only way she could express her feelings. She has never felt like that to anyone before even her previous boy friends. She never felt the challenging situations and feelings Tony always put her through. He always challenged her and drove her to the edge. What she always loved in him was how far he would go to just to get her to look at him only to hear her answer him.

Tony stood a bit disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm in Ziva's voice. He was expecting at least a more cheerful tone. He was having second thoughts about the plans he made, but again when he noticed the flicker of hurt that flash through Ziva's eyes and then it disappeared quickly. He was now more determined than ever in making his plan work. He just had to push it a bit further.

Ziva sat pretending to do some work on her computer while glancing at Tony who was getting really busy in redecorating his desk with the different cards he received. She could not held her jealousy any more and she figured a way just to get it out on Tony without seeming jealous.

'' So Tony it seems that you have big plans for tonight'' Ziva asked looking slyly at him.

Tony could hold his radiating smile anymore. _Oh how much I love how you drive me crazy _thought to himself_._

''Believe it or not Zeevah; I have a date tonight with the hottest women I ever met.'' Tony answered grinning in Ziva's direction with a triumphant look on his face.

Ziva was hurt for a second at that answer but quickly masked her hurt which unfortunately did not escape Tony's eyes. He even regretted saying what he said after seeing how much it hurt Ziva.

He was about to apologize when he spotted McGee arriving from the elevator. He now had to prepare a plan to talk to Ziva privately.

''Morning Tony, Ziva '' McGee said crossing to his own desk

'' Morning probie '' Tony answered

'' good morning Tim '' answered Ziva

Tony thought that she must be really annoyed. She called McGee ''Tim'' which rarely happened.

'' So probie, have you made plans for today?'' Tony asked holding the roses in his hands indicating the significance of the day

'' Umm... Actually Tony. I have '' McGee said smiling back at Tony trying not to say too much information that could be used against him.

'' Who is he McGee?'' Tony asked annoying Tim further which worked every time

'' It's a she not a he Tony and I won't tell you her name'' Tim answered his smile growing further in his face.

Tony gave up as he knew that McGee learned his lesson by now. He looked back at Ziva and found that her pretending to work but knew well that she was listening to every word they said.

'' What about you Zeevah? Any hot dates tonight?'' Tony asked trying to decide how angry she became at him.

'' Nothing that I would like you to know '' Ziva answered trying to keep her voice at the tone of teasing not jealousy.

'' Ohh '' Tony said surprised at her reaction which made him even more determined on his plan.

Ziva, on the other hand, became more surprised at his reaction that seemed disappointed. She bit back at her lips as she realized that she was driving him away instead of trying to let him know her feelings. She became frustrated as she realized she was never trained in Mosade to deal with such emotions. It was a new thing that she never experienced before.

Gibbs appeared from MTAC holding his ever lasting coffee cup in his hand.

'' Morning boss, do we have a case '' Tony said standing up as Gibbs came to the bullpen.

''No, DiNozzo. Just paperwork '' Gibbs answered gruffly sitting down at his desk and starting to open some of the files in front of him.

The elevator dinged and a cheerful Abby appeared running with her high boots across the bull pen to Gibbs. She was wearing a black and red skirt and t-shirt with a skull on its back.

She was holding a huge bouquet of black roses in her hands. She stopped by Gibbs side and planted a big kiss on his cheek leaving a mark from her black lipstick on his cheek.

She handed him the bouquet and said '' Happy valentine's day Gibbs''

'' Thanks Abs'' Gibbs smiled at her and took the bouquet and put it on his desk

The three other agents just stared at the smiling Gibbs and then pretended to turn to their work when he glared at them.

Abby then turned to McGee saying '' I will give you your present tonight Tim when we meet for dinner.'' Hugging him

'' Great'' was all that came from McGee's lips as he looked frustrated after he tried to keep it away from Tony.

Tony grinned from eye to eye at Tim who hunched his shoulders even more. Gibbs was watching the reactions in silence. He knew that McGee and Abby have always had something in common and seemed to keep it in professional level _according to Abby's standards_ so he did not mind.

Abby then moved to Tony planting a kiss on his cheek like she made with Gibbs and said '' happy valentine's day Tony '' handing him a black card with red hearts on it.

'' Thanks Abs '' Tony replied smiling at her gesture'' I love you too''

Abby then went to Ziva and gave her a hug and then gave her a black card almost matching the one Tony had saying '' happy valentine's day Ziva''

''See ya later guys '' Abby said waving her hand and running back to the elevator

'' Now do your reports and finish them '' Gibbs said to his three agents and began working on his own reports.

They worked for the rest of the day until five o'clock. Gibbs looked at his watch and then said '' Ok, that's it for today. Let's call it a day, Go home ''

Gibbs picked up his coat and headed for the elevator. McGee followed shortly seeming in a hurry as he said '' see you tomorrow '' to no one specific. He seemed in a hurry to meet Abby.

There was only Tony and Ziva left in the bullpen. Ziva seemed engrossed in some report while she actually wanted to say something to Tony, but feared his reaction.

_He is going to meet the hottest woman he ever seen. _That idea made Ziva even more sad and angry at herself.

'' You better hurry so you won't miss your _hot _date Tony '' Ziva said stressing on the word ''hot''

Tony answered as he started to put his plan into action '' No, I think that I won't be late ''

'' How come '' Ziva asked tilting her head to the right questioning his answer.

Tony stood up and his own heart started pounding really fast that he thought he would faint any moment if he did not pull himself together.

Ziva stared at him and she could feel her heart beating very quickly against her chest that she thought that Tony actually heard it.

Tony was holding the red roses bouquet in one hand and a red box in his other hand. He was quite successful at hiding it when he arrived in the morning. His eyes were lighting with passion and a gentle smile spread across his face. He approached Ziva taking very small steps for someone in his height.

Ziva was dumbstruck at what was happening. She felt numb as if she is dreaming of something that she thought would never happen. Her hands began shaking and she hid them under her desk so Tony won't see them. She had a small voice that questioned that it may be a joke after all. She thought that it would be a cruel joke if it happened. But, Tony's face did not have that mischievous look, he only showed genuine happiness and she thought that she spotted a flash of fear in his eyes.

'' Ziva… uhhh… well I brought those roses for you '' Tony said handing Ziva the bouquet a bit hesitantly

Ziva looked at the bouquet not believing what was happening. She had to take a minute before she took the roses from him.

'' Tony … I do not know what to say '' Ziva said lost for words. She did not believe what was happening. Tony is really expressing to her what she wanted to tell him for years now. Tony felt her hesitation and began to think that she did not like them or was offended by them.

Ziva noticed the look of panic that crossed his face and said trying to assure him that she liked his gift

'' Thank you Tony. They are lovely '' she said trying to say what she felt, but it was too overwhelming for her.

'' So you do like them? '' Tony asked again trying to make sure that he was in the right track before he made a false move. He sighed his relief internally, as he was panicking when he saw the look of surprise on Ziva's face.

'' Yes, Tony I loved them '' Ziva answered inhaling their beautiful smell that was mixed with Tony's.

'' Good. Well '' Tony said as he approached further into Ziva's desk '' I also brought you that present '' he said while handing her the red box in the shape of a heart.

She took it cautiously in her hand and started assessing it.

'' It's not a bomb I swear'' Tony said laughing nervously. He was getting nervous at the reactions of Ziva and was afraid of what she will do when she opens the box and see what was inside.

''Sorry Tony, It is a habit that I will not be able to get rid of'' Ziva said smiling at him feeling his nervousness and her own.

She opened the red box slowly taking her time in each part unfolding it and found it full with different kinds of chocolate. She looked at them for several minutes before Tony's voice brought her back to reality saying '' Look Ziva, I know that it's not something that you would like to have and I just … well …'' Tony felt lost for words for the first time in his life.

Ziva smiled at his stutter and then waited for him to finish before she could tell him completely how she felt.

'' Well … that's the first time I stutter in front of anyone especially in front of a woman. Anyway, I …well … I kinda thought that this kind of gift would make you feel good as we rarely treat you the way a lady should be treated.'' Tony said and a shade of blush came to his face that he could swear did not know where it came from.

'' I loved it very much Tony '' Ziva said standing up from behind her desk and turning to stand in front of Tony who took one of her pencils and started to play with it in his fingers trying to hid his nervousness.'' Actually no one before gave me a chocolate box before'' Ziva said looking directly into Tony's green eyes as her own brown eyes gave emotions that matched Tony's.

'' So you really love it?'' Tony asked as his face was lit by Ziva's statement. '' Yes '' was Ziva's only answer before she started to come into Tony's personal space.

'' Well Ziva I need to tell you something and please do not hurt me '' Tony said asked with serious expression on his face

Ziva looked at Tony questioning his next request._ what would it be that I would ever think of hurting him._

'' Well … Ziva... I … I … well … I kinda love you '' Tony said as he now entering Ziva' personal space.

'' I know Tony '' Ziva said approaching him very slowly and looking very serious and her eyes full of passion

''Really? '' Tony asked making a questioning face

'' Yes Tony I knew for a long time now'' Ziva answered '' And I also kinda love you too Tony '' Ziva said as a smile came to her face which Tony thought he had never seen before. After that Ziva frowned at Tony suddenly and said '' why would you think I would hurt you for saying you love me?''

Tony' eyes widened at the question and for a minute he took a step back and then returned back to his first position really close to Ziva. He took a deep breathe and said '' well … you once told me a story of a boy who you beat only because he said he liked you '' Tony said trying not sound childish at his reasons.

The frown on Ziva's face now disappeared and was replaced with a beautiful smile that was the same that Tony thought he never saw before. It was a beautiful smile that made Ziva even look younger Tony thought.

Ziva said now turning her face into one of her sly smiles '' oh … I won't hurt you just yet Tony '' and looked into his green eyes with cunning in her brown ones. Tony's eyes widened at the statement and then he started to grin himself with a smile that reached from ear to ear and he wore his mischievous expression but said nothing just enjoying looking at Ziva's eyes. He thought now that he had the right to look at her without fearing to get caught.

Ziva stepped further into Tony's personal space and said '' Now what?''

His eyes was filled with passion and love and said '' would you like to go grab pizza and walk for a while?'' he looked at her questioning and then continued '' does it look good for a first date?'' Tony asked not sure of her answer.

Ziva answered him with equal passion in her eyes '' I would love to Tony ''

Tony's green eyes were now radiating with joy and he said '' ok let's pack our bags and go ''

Before they go Ziva held Tony's tie and asked '' so who was the hottest woman you were going out on a date with today?'' a bit scared of the answer that may be Tony was only trying his chances with her and had a back up date just in case.

Tony looked at Ziva and his eyes were serious when he talked '' it's you Ziva and it has always been you''

Ziva was awe struck for a second and then asked '' you planned that from the beginning Tony? ''

He took her face in his hands as he cupped her cheeks in his firm palms and said '' I have been planning this for two months now Ziva and I finally succeeded '' he then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and said '' come on let's prepare ourselves and go '' Ziva grinned back at him.

Both Tony and Ziva then went back to their desks and missing the proximity of each other immediately. They quickly packed their things and went to the elevator.

While the elevator's doors were closing Tony asked Ziva '' can we hold hands?''

Ziva just looked at him thoughtfully and then said '' I think it's ok as long as we are away from Gibbs's sight ''

'' Great '' was said as Tony let a yelp for his victory

'' Can I put my hand on your shoulder when we walk together? '' Tony said while the elevator went down to the garage

'' Do not push it Tony '' a growl was heard through the doors of the elevator as it reached the garage

The end …. For now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay!!!! Tony and Ziva together. I just could not resist the opportunity to write something about Valentine's Day. I hope you leave here with a smile guys. So, please review and tell me your feelings about the story. Reviews make me smile. **

**I may post a sequel soon.**


End file.
